Nightmares into Dreams
by Nsomnyac
Summary: Other than a reoccurring nightmare that Sookie can't seem to shake, things are calm... you know that won't last. Trouble is coming to Bon Temps and its heading straight for our favorite telepathic barmaid. Look out for a new friend and some old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is set after book 8, but before this shifters have revealed themselves.

Summary: Other than a reoccurring nightmare that Sookie can't seem to shake, things are calm... you know that won't last. Trouble is coming to Bon Temps and its heading straight for our favorite telepathic barmaid. Look out for a new friend and some old enemies.

==========================Chapter One=============================================

My Gran always said that when life gave you lemons, you made lemonade... well at this point in my life I'd be able to fill every swimming pool in Bon Temps. Come on Sook, don't whine, your life is just fine. I have my health, right? I have my brother no matter how selfish he may be, he's still my brother. I'm sure I'll be able to forgive him for putting me through such a gut wrenching Were ceremony, but I'm just not there yet. Let's see, I have Sam, he just might be the worlds greatest boss and he is definitely one of my best friends. I have Amelia, who is the best roommate a girl can ask for. She's honest and boy can she clean, especially when she's worried about something. That's a trait we share, so between the two of us, this old farm house is immaculate. Pam is another, can I call her a girlfriend? Well, let's just say she's as close to a "girlfriend" as a vampire can get. I do love her wit. Okay, I feel better after that. I'm just going to stop while I'm ahead. No need to talk about any more vamps. Every once in a while you just need to take your emotional stock.

Wow, has the floor ever been that clean, I thought to myself. As I was giving myself that little pep talk I had been working my way across the living room with hardwood floor cleaner that Amelia had picked up on her last grocery store run. It really does look good, I can't wait to show my roomie how well it worked.

No sooner did I think that, I heard a car pull up and then around to the back. Hmmm, speak of the devil, er witch. I couldn't help but giggle at myself. She came into the living room with her arms full of shopping bags and before I could warn her about the slick floor... there she went. Her feet started to come out from under her and it was a mad scramble to keep her footing. Her bags went flying and I just stared, wide eyed deer in the headlights. Before I could even get out a gasp, it was all over. There she was moaning in a little crumpled mess in the floor.

"Oh, Amelia! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I felt horrible. It was all my fault.

"Good God Sook, you could have warned me! Owwwww, my butt!"

"Really, I'm so sorry, I was using this stuff you bought to polish the floor and I had just cleaned my way from the front door back to the kitchen and oh gosh, it was still wet. I just couldn't spit the words out quick enough. It just happened so fast!"

Between moans as she was trying to get up I heard, "Wow, it really does work though, the floor looks brand new!"

Leave it to Amelia to appreciate a clean floor in the wake of that fall. I knew it was just a brave face though because as soon as the words came out of her mouth, all I could hear was a steady stream of _"owwws"_ and _"ohhhs"_ from her mind as she tried to get up. I ran over as quick as I could to help.

"Darn, this really hurts", she squeaked out.

"Come on, let's get you over to the couch."

As gently as I could I helped over to the couch and helped her ease down into it. I grabbed a couple throw pillows and stuffed them behind her and she slid her feet to the other end ever so slowly. I was feeling pretty guilty about now.

"You stay right there, don't move a muscle, I'm getting the heating pad!"

"Don't worry, I'll be right here", she said with a half smile.

I ran down the hall to the closet, grabbed the heating pad and was back in a flash. I plugged it in and helped her sit up so I could get it into place. Then I went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and a couple Tylenol.

I waited a second to make sure she was comfy and then I went to go pick up all of her shopping bags that went flying across the room when she fell. Most of the contents were still in tact but a pretty pink bag with matching tissue paper had been emptied. I felt a little odd picking up someone else's undies, so I just scooped them up quick as I could and stuffed them back into the bag.

"You want me to put them up your room?", I asked softly.

"Aw, do you mind? I don't feel like moving at all."

"No, not at all. I feel horrible."

"Oh, it's okay, I'm sure I'll be fine by morning. Do you mind hanging that garment bag in my closet for me though, I don't want it to get wrinkled."

"Sure thing." I said as I headed up the stairs, arms full with all of the bags. I put the bags in the floor beside her bed and as she asked I hung the garment bag in her closet. Hmm, I wonder what's in it. I'm not one to snoop, so I just turned out the light and got back down stairs to make sure Amelia didn't need anything else.

She was flipping through the channels when I came back in, so I decided to sit on the floor in front of the couch. I know I could have sat in comfy old chair in the corner that my Gran loved so much, but I just didn't feel right. Amelia was clearly in pain, so this was my little sacrifice. I'd sit on the hard floor (clean hard floor) and watch t.v.

It was Friday night and here we were watching America's Funniest Home Videos. We chuckled at a little boy hitting his Dad with a ball bat, yep right in the jewels! Then we watched a lady trying to slide down a child's slide only to get stuck halfway down. We both let out another slight laugh on that one. Then there was another lady who was walking on a sidewalk and slipped on an icy patch. I didn't dare laugh first, but Amelia belted out a fierce laugh and I couldn't help but join in!

"I wish you had taped me! We probably could have made the season finale!" Amelia said in between giggles.

Of course she would see the humor in her accident, and thank goodness because I felt like it let me off the hook just a little.

"By the way, where's Octavia? Shouldn't she be home by now?" I asked, thinking it odd that she wasn't there.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you that she went to visit her family for a couple of weeks. She got a call this morning and left before you woke up. One of her neice's children has the chicken pox and so Octavia is helping since her neice had used all her vacation time for the year already."

"Well that's too bad. I remember getting chicken pox when I was little, it's no fun at all."

By 11:30 Amelia was asleep on the couch and I debated on waking her for about 10 minutes. I know she'd be more comfortable in her own bed, but heck she was asleep and therefore not in any pain. Finally I decided to leave her there. I pulled a small throw blanket over her and took myself to bed.

While I was washing my face and going through all the motions of my nightly routine I was thinking about the rest of my weekend and the upcoming week. Tomorrow I'd have to be at work by 4:30, then I'd work the lunch shift on Sunday. Since I had Friday off, my next day off would be Wednesday. Not too bad, at least I would get to watch American Idol.

I jumped into bed and thankfully didn't toss and turn. I fell into a deep sleep right away.

_Fear is such a strong emotion, but to actually feel someone else's fear is indescribable. I felt his fear and it was so strong I turned my car around and raced to save him. Again, I made it just in time. Again, I thrust my car on top of the ancient vampire who would have destroyed him. Again, I'd put myself in harms way and again I wouldn't change a thing. _This is where I wake up, flushed, breathing slightly deeper and wondering why I can't seem to shake this dream.

Saturday morning was bright and sunny, but it was getting colder. The leaves had changed already and all but fallen. I slugged into the bathroom to take care of the necessities and then put on my slippers to check on Amelia. I found her in the kitchen standing beside the coffee maker looking pretty ragged.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked as I was reaching for a clean mug to start my day.

"Not so swift, actually. I think I might run over to the Quick Care later. My Doctor isn't open on the weekends and I really think I may have hurt something last night."

"Don't you even think about driving yourself!" I barked. "I'm taking you. I don't have to work until later, so no biggie."

"Thanks, roomie!"

After we both had our coffee fix, we got dressed ans set out to get some X-rays. We didn't have to wait long, thank goodness. You never know with this place. Sometimes you can walk right in and sometimes you wait half the day. I thought about staying in the waiting room while Amelia went back, but then she gave me that "I need you" look and then obviously the _Please, please come with me _thought. After an hour, I was on my way to the drugstore to get prescription for pain killers filled for my friend with the hair line fracture on her tail bone.

"I can't believe I broke my ASS!" She said entirely too loud as we walked out with the little white bag. She insisted on coming in to pick out some new finger nail polish. I couldn't help but giggle at the looks she got.

I just smiled and told her she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this.

I helped Amelia up to her room when we got home and went back down stairs to fix some lunch. I heard the shower turn off 20 minutes later and went ahead up with a tray of sandwiches, chips and my special peach tea.

She accepted gratefully and we ate together and watched a little tv upstairs in her room. She looked a little groggy, probably due to the pain medicine, so I went downstairs and picked up a book to pass the time.

I checked on her before I left for work that afternoon and she assured me she would be fine.

The night went by fast since we were so busy. Sam had actually agreed to hire a band. A good one at that. They played Southern Rock which was a big hit here in our small little corner of Louisiana. As usual I had my shields up, but it was so much easier to block with the loud noise of the band.

The band was ending their second set as I headed out the back door for a quick breather. The sky was clear so I could see all the stars. I loved just looking up and those little dots that seem a lifetime away. I was leaning up against the back door sort of daydreaming when I felt someone coming out behind me. The door tends to stick so when the person on the other side pushed it knocked me a few steps forward. I turned around to see the lead singer of the band. Wow, he was actually kind of cute up close. He had kind of shaggy dark hair that was a little longer in the front than it was in the back. His bangs were swept to the side and he had the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. I'm guessing he was about 30, but who knows these days. I could tell he was some sort of shifter, because of the cloudy thoughts.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was standing there, didn't meet to hit you with the door!" he said.

What a beautiful voice I thought. So soft and even, but at the same time a tad bit raspy. Oh my, this did incredible things for me... _Geez girl, get a grip._

"No biggie, I'm fine."

He stuck out his right hand and said, "Well my name's Luke."

I immediately grabbed his hand shaking vigorously I said, "I'm Sookie, it's nice to meet you." I was actually kind of giddy, most people I met these days didn't shake hands and I'd actually missed the practice.

I found myself staring into those green eyes and sort of fumbled over telling him how much I liked listening to his band.

"Well, we don't get down this way much, but with a crowd like this we may have to start."

"Yeah, that'd be great", I said with just a hint of excitement. I realized that more than 10 minutes must have passed since I came out and decided I better get back before Sam came looking for me, like he tended to do. "I better get back to work." I said as I opend the back door with a smile.

"Good to meet you Sookie." said Luke. I really liked his voice and hearing him talk.

I snuck back in without anyone noticing my absence. Sheeeww. I ran around filling glasses and cleaning tables while the band started to play again. This was such a good night. Sam should bring in a band more often.

The night was winding down as the band started their last song. It was Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. I loved this song. All the couples were swaying with the music and it was then that my stellar night took a little dip. It was times like this that I missed him. He would put all of these guys to shame spinning me around like a pro on the dance floor. _Suck it up, Sookie! You haven't heard from him in weeks!_

I started to turn back to the bar and was startled to see those perfect green eyes looking in my direction. As he sang those words, he was looking at me. Okay, so that made me feel better. He winked and then began to scan the rest of the room as he finished the song.

I left as the band was packing their equipment. Luke looked tired and pretty busy, not that I knew what to say thank goodness, so I just slipped out the back door and went home.

Amelia wasn't much better Sunday morning as I left to run a few errands and get to work for the lunch shift. She protested when I tried to bring her breakfast but I did anyway. Goodness, I felt responsible for her state, so I wasn't taking no for an answer.

My shift was slow but steady. I mentioned to Sam my thought on hiring a band more often and he agreed. He even threw out ideas about charging a cover but quickly thought no, since the increased revenues were enough. He was anything but greedy.

By Monday, my poor roommate was still on her back, since it hurt to sit on her broken ass, as she like to put it. I felt so bad but I think all of my waiting on her was bugging her so I tried to tone it down. Not much though.

As the nights passed I still couldn't shake that reoccurring dream. The fear I felt in the dream, his fear, was so real so strong. I even thought about calling him when I woke up panting early Tuesday morning. I quickly nixed that idea. It was just a dream and besides, he hasn't called in weeks and what would I say?

When I made it up to check on Amelia that morning, she had that look of _plase don't say NO._ Without hesitation, I said, "Name it, I'll do it!"

Guilt was a hard driving factor but dag-nab-it, I should have just read her mind before I spit that out. Oh well, I was stuck now.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to go with Trey to some Chamber of Commerce Dinner tomorrow night and I feel so bad because they're giving him some plaque for being a local business for so many years or something and he wanted me to look nice so I bought that new dress but how can I go and sit in a chair for that long or dance..." She was talking retty fast and starting to trail off at this point.

"So, you want me to go in your place." It wasn't a question because I knew the answer.

"Oh would you Sookie, please? I don't want him to go alone and I just want him to have someone sitting there at the reserved table with him. You'll have to get rid of my place tag... do you believe how formal..." Again, she was rambling.

"Of course I'll go with Trey, it's my night off anyway." Well crud, looks like I'm going to the mall. Good thing my tips were good from last Saturday's packed house. I almost told her about Luke and our little moment, but decided against it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll call him right now!" She said as she went to reach for the phone on her night stand. She moaned slightly in the process so I quickly grabbed it and handed it to her.

Well at least I wouldn't have to fight the weekend crowd at the mall. Going to a Chamber of Commerce dinner with Trey wouldn't be too bad. I'm sure the food would be good and Trey has helped me a time or two. It would be fine...maybe even fun.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

============================Chapter Two===================================

I had a hard time deciding on my dress. After all, I was just going as a favor to Amelia and I didn't want to look like I was on a date. I decided on a simple little black dress. Every girl should have one (said the sales woman), so naturally I didn't. I figured I could definitely wear it again and that made me feel better. It was a very flattering dress with a v-neck and a halter top that tied behind my neck. I had the perfect bra that followed the same line. Lets face it, a girl with curves like mine just couldn't go without some kind of support and I just hate strapless bras. I would spend all night trying to keep them in place. No fun at all. The dress isn't too short or too long. It falls just above the knee in front and dips just a bit lower in the back. Classy and simple is how i would describe it. I already had some little black strappy shoes that would go perfect, so I was done.

I got home around 2 after dropping off some library books and picking out a few more. Amelia had moved down stairs and was set up on the couch.

"Thank you so much for doing this Sookie, I really appreciate it."

"No sweat, it's the least I could do." I said sheepishly.

"So what time is this thing again?" I asked.

"Trey said he'll be here to get you around 6:15. Dinner is at 7:30. After dinner they will give Trey his plaque."

"6:15? But it doesn't start until 7:30? Where is it at again? I asked confused.

"Oh, well its at the Hilton is Shreveport". She said nonchalantly.

"Shreveport? You didn't tell me that before!" I said with a touch of irritation.

"Well, I didn't think it mattered. Does it matter"?

"Well, no. I don't know. No, it doesn't matter." I said as I scrambled back to my room. Did it matter? Well of course it mattered! I haven't been to Shreveport in quite sometime and I haven't been that close to him since the time he and Pam came into Merlotte's after... after... did I really need to think about that again? I re-live it every night in my dreams. Would he know I was close? I know we can feel things through our bond but I wonder what will happen being so close again? I had gotten used to the new feeling in the back of my mind that was our connection. After the first few weeks it just turned into, well part of me. Not bad, not good, just there. I pushed those thoughts away and decided I would give myself a manicure and pedicure. Since I was wearing open toed shoes, I needed some fresh polish. I decided on red. Heck it goes best with black, I thought.

After my nails had dried I decided to take a nice long shower and start getting ready. It took me a little while since I needed to shave. I did a little maintenance on my eyebrows after I was out and was really enjoying taking my time with everything. I pinned most of my hair up but left some curls hanging down to frame my face and neck. I applied some light make-up including eye shadow and blush. By the time I was done I was actually impressed with myself. I stepped out into the living room and Amelia was all smiles.

"You really look great, girl!" She said.

"Well, thanks." I returned.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." I went back to my room and dug through Gran's old Jewelry box and found her pearl necklace with matching earring. I also remembered to grab my black wrap. It was getting pretty chilly at night this time of year and I would need it. It was a beautiful (and probably expensive) wrap. It was a given to me after my wrap was vandalized by an awful girl a couple years back. Anyway, don't want to rehash those unfortunate events.

I was ready and headed into the living room. Just as I sat down with Amelia, the phone rang. I jumped up to answer and wouldn't you know...

"Well good evening Sookie, how is our favorite telepath?" Said Pam in a bored tone.

"I'm well Pam, how is everything in Shreveport?" I learned not to asked vamps how they are, of course their health was always fine, which always made for an awkward reply.

"The transition in ongoing and as you well know, not simple. The outcome remains to be seen, but all is calm for the moment, which brings me to my next question. Are you available this evening? Around 8:00?"

"Gosh, Pam, I'm sorry but I have plans tonight". Oh crap, why does she want to know if I'm available? I don't want them to know I'll be in Shreveport, I just want a simple evening. No vampire drama and I certainly wasn't ready to talk about... him. As the thoughts went running though my mind at 100 miles a minute, I heard a truck outside and saw headlights. Trey was here to pick me up. Saved by the.... well saved.

"Sorry, Pam can't talk right now, here talk to Amelia. She broke her ass!" I tossed the phone to Amelia and could hear the laughter coming from Pam. Amelia just gave me a wink as I turned and headed out the door.

Poor Trey, he looked so frazzled. He thanked me for coming with him about 10 times on the drive to Shreveport. I told him I didn't mind one bit and that he looked very professional in his dark suit and red tie.

We arrived at the hotel ballroom just in time to find our seats before dinner was served. While we were eating I scanned the room. I was pretty surprised to Alcide across the room at a table with some very important looking people. I found out as the night progressed that this was a function for several area Chamber of Commerce groups. Alcide was receiving an acknowledgement for his involvement and of course Trey for his. Once the formalities were over, a man told us all to stay for drinks and dancing. Trey of course wanted to mingle with all the other business owners and so we made our way around the room. As we headed in Alcide's direction I stole a glace toward the stage.

My jaw dropped and I felt my mouth forming a huge involuntary smile. It was... green eyes, I mean Luke. He was getting ready to start a set and was halfway facing his band mates. Thank goodness he didn't see that school girl face.

"Earth to Sookie. Hey Sook!". I turned to see Alcide standing right in front of me.

"Oh goodness, sorry Alcide." Awkward. "How are you, how have you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine, how about you? You seem... distracted." He said after a pause.

"No, no I just recognized the band. They played at Merlotte's last Saturday night. They're pretty good too."

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to save me a dance." He winked as he turned back to the people he was sitting with at dinner.

After the band had played several songs, Alcide wondered my way and said, "How about that dance?"

"Sure." There was a time when I did enjoy his company... before that horrible contest for packmaster and way before that night when he became packmaster. I loved his sister too. I had imagined myself as part of his family a number of times. It would just fit, it would be comfortable. But then there were the Were politics and customs. Dream gone. I had manners though and one dance wouldn't hurt.

As we made out way to the dance floor the band started playing a familiar song. The same song that Luke sang so perfectly when we had our "moment". Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. Alcide was a pretty good dancer and we moved together in unison. We slowed down a bit halfway through the song and as we got closer to the stage I could see that Luke had noticed me. Again our eyes met and he gave me a quick little smile as he was singing. As the song ended he looked directly at me and in my mind he was telling me how wonderful I looked tonight. I felt so warm and tingly inside. It had been a while since i felt like that. Excitement, passion... was that a hint of lust!?!

And just like that it was gone. So quickly it had morphed in a flash into something different all together... stress, fear and unmistakably ANGER. I stopped dead in my tracks. Well, well, well it seems as though I was right in fearing this trip to Shreveport. We were only a few miles from Fantasia and I could feel... him. Which obviously meant he could feel me! Oh crap! How embarrassing! Would I have to share my most intimate moods and feelings forever? That wasn't fair, it was irritating. At that moment I could feel amusement coming from somewhere deep inside. Well that answered my question. I'm glad he enjoyed completely squashing my fun with his anger and then feeling my embarrassment for having the feelings in the first place. Well played.

I thanked Alcide for the dance and headed off to find Trey. I was ready to go home and hoped he was too. When I found him he was deep in conversation with one of the Commerce members so I nodded in the direction of the bathroom with a smile.

Heading out of the bathroom I ran smack into Luke. "We're gonna have to stop meeting this way." He said with a smile.

"I really need to start paying attention. Yall sounded great out there, by the way." I gave him one of my best smiles.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're having a good time. So, how long have you known Alcide? If you don't mind me asking." Since he was a shifter I couldn't read his mind but I could sort of sense a warm friendly feeling so I had no problem giving a quick condensed version.

I told him that we met through a mutual friend. No need to tell him that Alcide only met me while paying off a debt to said friend. I mentioned helping Alcide with some of his "club" activities and that got a definite reaction.

He lowered his voice and said, "You know then?".

"I certainly do." I decided to leave on that note. Always end the conversation first, right?

As I started back over to Trey, Luke said, "Hey Sookie, you really do look wonderful tonight".

Yep, he was a charmer.

On the way home Trey told me how much he appreciated me going with him and I did not hesitate in telling him that I had a great time and was glad to have gone. When we got home Ameila was waiting on the couch looking tired. I left the two of them cuddled up watching a movie and made my way back to my room to get ready for bed. I washed my face and put on my softest flannel PJ's. Man it was going to feel good to stretch out in my bed. I drifted off to sleep in no time.

_I felt the fear, and went through all the motions of my familiar nightmare. I made it just in time again. And again I plowed my car into that big mass of Vampire that was threatening him, my bonded. Again I woke up breathing slightly heavier and wondering when this nightly trip would stop._

I woke up with a start and as my breathing slowed, I turned over to find a more comfortable position. That's when I saw it... a stone white face in my window.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

======================================Chapter Three============================================

I scrambled out of my bed and hit the floor on the opposite side of my bed. I was frozen stiff! Then I felt an unexpected wash of calm slide over me. It was warm and comforting and seemed to wrap me up tightly. Oh my God, It's... him.

It's ERIC!

I jumped up from my hiding place and glared back at the window. Yep, it was him alright. Standing there in the dark with that mind numbing, spine tingling smirk on his face. I stomped over to the window and jerked my curtains shut and hopped back in bed. I looked over at my digital clock and saw that is was 4:30 am.

I heard the slightest little tapping on my window. I didn't even move when I said, "It's late Eric, what do you want?" I knew he would be able to hear me.

Through the window, barely audible (to me) I heard, "We need to talk".

I was tired and in no mood for him after he scared the life out of me at 4:30 in the morning.

He said, "I'll meet you around back."

"Oh no you don't buddy, I rescind your invitation." With that he was back at the window and I could feel a little confusion coming form him. I walked over to the window, pulled back the curtain and opened the window. "Look, Eric, it's late, I'm tired and what makes you think you can just show up like this in the middle of the night and scare the crap out of me. Then you think I'll just let you in for a talk? I don't think so. I'll give you five minutes at this window and I'm going back to bed. Take it or leave it!"

He was drinking me in with those beautiful blue eyes that I absolutely loved. I could see a slight wrinkle in his nose and then he asked, "Where have you been tonight? You smell of Shifter and Weres. And when did you come in contact with a horse"

Horse? What the hell is he talking about... not the point really. "None of your business, detective."

"On the contrary, Lover I find it is my business if you are going to come so close to my bar and send such strong desires through our bond. Did you think I would not know?"

"Look, it's not my fault we share this... um bond, but what I do with my free time is truly not your business. I haven't even heard a word from you in weeks." There I said it.

"Well if you will recall, Pam inquired tonight about your plans so I am sorry if I fell at the end of your long line of suitors." He said rather mockingly. Was he making fun of me?

"For your information Mr. Northman, I went to a Chamber of Commerce function with Trey Dawson as a favor to Amelia. She fell and couldn't go herself. And you can drop the high and mighty routine too, if you wanted to "inquire" about my plans you could have called yourself instead of having one of your flunkies do it for you!" I snapped.

He found this amusing as apparent by the ear to ear grin on his face. "Oh yes, I think Pam told me that the witch... what did she say? Broke her ass?" I couldn't help but grin at that. "How does one break their ass?"

I giggled out loud and then proceded to tell him about the hair line fracture. The conversation was definitely lighter. I rested my elbow on the window sill with my head in my palm. I let out a big yawn and felt my eyes water a bit. Goodness I was sleepy.

"I can see you are tired, Lover. I'll let you get back to sleep." I heard him say, my eyes had involuntarily shut while yawning. When I opened my eyes he was gone.

"Hmph, damn vampires." Was all I could manage as I shut and locked my window and crawled back into bed. I wonder why Pam called earlier? He didn't exactly tell me, but I didn't ask either. Oh well... to tired to think... must get back to... I was out like a light.

I slept in pretty late Thursday morning and when I got up, I had just enough time to shower, grab a quick bite to eat and head off to Merlotte's to work the lunch shift.

I went through the motions of refilling drinks and delivering food. Arlene was is her now normal snippy mood. Throwing me a dirty look whenever she thought I wasn't looking. Whatever.

I didn't even realize when he came in. I turned from the bar to go take a tray of drinks over to a group of women and saw Luke sitting in my section with one of his band mates. I glanced over at Sam who was clearly testing the air. He could smell the Shifter. He apparently approved because he smiled and flicked his head in their direction, signaling me to go take their order.

"Hey Luke! How are you?" I said as I approached, pen and order pad in hand.

"I'm great Sookie, and you?" He said cheerfully.

"I'm just peachy."

His friend had a little smirk on his face. "Oh sorry," Luke said, "Sookie, this is my good friend Matt. He plays drums in the band. Matt this is Sookie".

"Hey there Matt." I said as I stuck out my hand to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." He said with a sweet southern drawl.

With a huge smile on my face I went to the kitchen with their order for two cheeseburger baskets and a beer a piece. I went around and checked on the rest of my tables, checking back with Luke and Matt often. They finished their food and had one more beer before they got up to leave. I saw Matt walk out the front door, but Luke was heading my way.

"Hey Sookie, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe have lunch with me tomorrow, of course that is if you're free." He spit out rather quickly. Well this was unexpected. Lunch would be great, should I say yes? Why shouldn't I? It's not like I'm dating anyone.

"I'd love to, Luke. I'm not scheduled to work until the dinner shift tomorrow night so that would work out fine."

"Awesome, can I pick you up around Noon then? He said excitedly.

"Sure, let me just go grab something to write on and I'll give you my address and some directions."

When I got home that evening Amelia could definitely see my enhanced mood.

"What gives, Sook? Sam passing out happy pills at the bar?"

"Nope. I have a date." I said as I pranced back to my room leaving her in the living room with her mouth hanging open. Bonus.

_The Fear was even more intense tonight. His face as I came around the corner in my car even more extreme. Was it relief, worry, wonder? All I could feel was the fear. Again I was the rescuer and again I woke up breathing heavy and flushed._

Friday morning was bright and sunny. It was supposed to be in the upper 60's so that was good. I wondered what to wear for my lunch date. Well it's just lunch so I'm sure jeans would be fine. I showered and threw on my most comfy form fitting jeans paired with a couple layered tees and started to pull my hair up out of shear instinct. You know, I felt like having it down today. Some mascara and lip gloss and I was finished.

Amelia was on her perch in the living room as I walked in. "So, where's he taking you for lunch." She asked.

"You know, I have no idea." I really didn't, we hadn't even talked about it.

I heard the gravel crunch as Luke pulled down my driveway. I glanced out the window as he made his way up to the house. I quickly introduced Luke and Amelia and out the door we went.

He opened the door of his impressingly clean Chevy Tahoe. It was white with tan leather interior. It wasn't new but it was very nice. We exchanged pleasantries for a few miles and then I realized that I still had no idea where we were going.

"So, Luke where are we going for lunch?"

"Actually, I thought we could have a picnic. Is that alright?" He said with a sideways glance.

Wow, I hadn't been on a picnic in a long time. What a nice idea. "Sure, that sounds great."

After driving for about 30 minutes, and making more turns than I could remember, we pulled into the most peaceful looking meadow, complete with fruit trees and a pond. We got out and he went around to the back of his truck and pulled out a blue plaid blanket and an old fashioned picnic basket. This guy was just full of surprises.

Luke spread the blanket out under an apple tree that was closest to the pond. There were still a few apples left even though it was past its fall prime. He opened the picnic basket to reveal an assortment of sandwiches and fruit. There was even a small cooler with what looked to me like homemade potato salad. Mmmmm, my mouth was watering.

"Goodness Luke, this looks wonderful!"

"Well, my Mama always said that anything worth doing was worth doing well."

"I absolutely agree".

This was turning out to be a wonderful day. After we finished eating we talked about his band and a little about my job at Merlottes. After a brief silence, Luke stood up and told me he had one more surprise. He had a weird little smirk on his face when he asked how my balance was?

"Huh? Well, I mean it's okay I guess, why." If I sounded confused, it was because I was.

"Just remember," he said. "Grip with your thighs and don't be afraid to get a good grip with your hands." With that he took off back to his truck, which was pulled up to a big patch of overgrown blackberry bushes.

"What are you talking about!" I yelled after him. No reply. What the heck was he talking about. If he thinks for one second I'll be gripping any parts of him with my thighs he was so wrong.

The second I finished that thought I saw coming towards me from behind his truck and the blackberry bushes was the biggest and prettiest horse I had ever seen! His body was exactly the same dark brown as Luke's hair. There was a lighter brown color around the muzzle and my god he still had those bright green eyes! The stallion was breath taking. He trotted right to me with a magnificent presence. I reached out to rub his nose and he dipped his head to accommodate.

"Luke! You are gorgeous!" With that the stallion neighed loudly and shook his head up and down causing his beautiful mane to bounce in the sun.

As I was still admiring my new friend, he turned his side to me and dropped down on one of his front knees. I've only seen this done at the circus and the horses were always my favorite act! I looked at Luke questioningly and he made a gesture with with head that could only mean, _Get on_.

"Oh no, I couldn't Luke. I've never rode a horse before, well except for a few pony rides when I was little but this is way different and where would I hold on and...." he gave an abrupt snort effectively cutting me off.

Okay, Sookie, you can do this. Luke said to grip with my thighs and not to be afraid to get a good a grip with my hand. So that's what he meant. "Okay, but go slow."

I swung one leg over his back and hopped up at the same time he was bringing himself up to his full height. I quickly tightened my thighs and grabbed a hold of his gorgeous mane. "Is this okay." I asked.

He just snorted, which sounded kind of like a laugh. We trotted across the meadow and I must say, I was having the time of my life. This was fun. For the first time in a while I was having actual innocent fun.

I could feel Luke start to speed up a little bit and as we came through a little cluster of trees that opened up into a huge rolling field, he took off! Before I knew it, we were soaring across the grass at a fast, even pace. I could feel my hair billowing out behind me. My eyes were watering slightly from the wind hitting my face. If I didn't know any better I though we might just take off right into the air. It was exhilarating! I was squealing with excitement and loving every minute of it.

After making a few more rounds over the rolling hills, we arrived back at our picnic spot. I slide off the Stallion panting like an olympic sprinter. Why was I so tired, I wasn't the one running. I looked at Luke who didn't look winded at all. I wrapped my arms around his massive neck and he tilted his head down to nuzzle into my shoulder. He's amazing, this horse is amazing. I reached up towards the apple tree over head and grabbed the prettiest one I could reach. I held it out in my hand and the huge animal picked it up with his lips and began to devour the fruit. I couldn't help but chuckle. He dipped his head as if to thank me and trotted off in the direction from which he had come earlier. I turned to face the pond to give him some privacy while he dressed since I knew he would be stark naked. As he strode toward me in a graceful gate I had not noticed before, he asked "So, what did you think?"

"Oh my goodness Luke, it was incredible!" I threw my arms around him and he swung me around like kid on a carnival ride. "Thank you so much!"

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. I don't let people ride very often, as you can imagine, most have no idea I can change. It's nice to let my guard down every once in a while."

"So, do you have a heard or something?" I asked innocently.

"Oh yes, not around here though. My heard is out west where we have room to run. For now, I'm just traveling with my band. We have an album that's getting ready to come out and I'm hoping a major label picks us up. We're actually leaving for Los Angeles in a week to play at a music festival. We're pretty excited."

"That's awesome! I hope it all works out for you guys." Darn, guess he won't be around this area much at all. Oh well, perk up Sookie just have fun while you can.

It was almost 3:00 so we decided to head back home. I needed to get ready for my shift at Merlotte's. It was a pleasant ride home and when we got there, Luke did the gentlemanly thing and walked me to my door. I gave him a great big hug and thanked him again for the exciting afternoon. He told me how much he enjoyed my company and gave me a warm kiss on the cheek. With that I turned to go inside.

"Can I call you?" He said from the bottom step.

"Anytime, Luke." I said with a smile and recited my telephone number for him. He entered it into his cell phone and hopped in his truck and left.

What a great day.

I walked in my house to find Amelia giving me her biggest goofiest smile. "So, how was the date?" She asked.

I gave her the play by play and she just stared at me with the look of a child who was being read their favorite bedtime story. When I had finished all she could say was, "Wow, just wow."

"I know, right? It was so much fun!"

"Last time I rode a horse I ended up pretty much like I am know. I could hardly sit down. Of course it wasn't a shifter and all that animal wanted to do was scrape me off on the closest tree." She laughed.

"Oh" She said, "before I forget, something came for you today, go look in the kitchen."

As I walked around the corner, I saw the most exquisite vase of white Calla Lilies. They literally took my breath away. There was a little white envelope stuck to a plastic holder and inside was a plain thick square a paper that read:

_I'm sorry if my last visit startled you, Lover. I intend our next meeting to _

_be much more... pleasurable._

_Until next time.._

_~E_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so glad everyone is into my story... this is honestly my first attempt at any type of writing and I'm really having fun with it. Keep the reviews coming!

================================Chapter Four=====================================

When I got to work later that day I was in high spirits. I almost skipped across the employee's parking lot heading towards the back door. I came in and was heading to Sam's office to put my things away. His door was shut, which was pretty unusual. I knocked quickly and said, "Just me, I need to put my stiff away."

"Come on in Sook." I heard through the closed door.

I opened the door and was completely taken of guard by the sight of Quinn sitting in one of the chairs across from Sam.

"Hello Sookie, how've you been? Said Quinn. His voice lacked the confidence and strength that I had known before. He was still very handsome but I just didn't see him the same way anymore.

"Just great, and you?" I said rather quickly. We hadn't exactly parted on good terms and him being here was odd to say the least.

"Not that great actually. I'm here because a few days ago my Mom disappeared from where she had been staying in Nevada. Nobody has seen her and she hasn't tried to contact me or my sister. I was just letting Sam know in case he had heard anything through his local connections." With that Quinn stood up and headed toward the door.

I had no idea what to say. "I'm sorry Quinn, I hope you find her soon." I felt bad for him, I honestly did. Though not as bad as I would have felt had his Mom's last disappearance not ended so badly. He had put me and those I cared for in great danger the night the Queen was overthrown by the King of Nevada.

"Thank you, me too." He said with his head hung as he walked out of the office.

"I told him we would keep a eye out, Sook. Not much else we can do." Said Sam. "Come on, let's get to work."

I tended to my tables, taking drink orders and delivering food. I kept thinking about Quinn's Mom and the trouble that she might be causing right now. I hope she didn't hurt anyone. I had only seen the woman once when she came to my house with Quinn's sister Frannie. Neither was happy with me for ending things with Quinn.

I finished up my shift at 2:00 and headed out to the employee parking lot.

Even before I saw him leaned up against my car, I felt the flood of warmth and calm that signaled his closeness.

"You look tired, Lover. Can I drive you home?"

"Sure, I guess." I was tired and this way I could tell him about Quinn's Mom.

"Well, I can assure you I won't be forgiving should she choose my area to visit." Eric said as we pulled around back of my house.

I knew Eric would just love to get the upper hand on Quinn. Men are so competitive.

He opened my door for me and walked with me toward the back door. I guess I was just tired and didn't realize, but I had made into the kitchen before I noticed Eric stopped at the back steps. That's right, I thought with a laugh, I rescinded his invitation last time he was here. I looked at the kitchen table and the vase that still held those beautiful Calla Lilies he had sent. If I hadn't been instilled with Southern Hospitality all my life I would have just said good-bye and shut the door, but as it was...

"You can come in, Eric. But only for a minute!" With that he was by my side help me out of my jacket.

"Can I get you a blood?" I offered.

"No, I'm fine." He said. "I see you received the flowers." He said nodding towards the table.

"Oh, well yes. They're gorgeous, thank you."

I motioned for him to come into the living room and we both sat on the couch as I flicked on the tv. I felt so relaxed and soothed by his presence. I couldn't help but remember the time we had shared when his memory had been taken by the witch Hallow. It easily ranked as the most pleasurable time I had ever spent with a man. What I wouldn't give to get that Eric back. I missed all of the innocent conversations we had. Not a hint a vampire politics involved. Mostly, I missed the way he made me feel like I was without a doubt the most important person in his life.

I felt the couch move as he scooted over to me. I stiffened a bit and gave him a disapproving look... which was completely ignored.

"When Pam called the other night, there was a reason. I find I am in need of you services once again. I am interviewing a new accountant and would like you present. Will you be available tomorrow night?"

Great, just great. The first contact I get from him in weeks was all about him needing my services. I guess I ought to just get used to it. I would never have innocent Eric again.

Before I could say anything, Eric said, "Of course, I will compensate you for you help."

"I will help you, but I can't tomorrow night. I'm working til close. I've got the lunch shift Sunday though."

"That will be fine. Fangtasia at 8:00, then?" He said.

"I'll be there."

In a quick movement he picked my legs up and swung them over his own. He began to rub the bottom of my feet with his strong hands. I started to protest, but it just felt too good. I leaned my head back against the arm of the couch and before I knew it my eyes closed on their own and I drifting off into a comfortable sleep. And like clockwork I was there again...

_The steering wheel in my hand was slippery with sweat. My knuckles were clenched with desperation as I rounded the turn. My heart was in my chest as I plowed into the huge vampire who threatened him..._

"Wake up, Sookie. You're dreaming." He said in a hushed tone.

My heart was racing and the fear was fresh in my mind. I jumped up to find Eric beside me on the couch. He was there! The one I had been fighting to save every night for so long. The tears started to well up in my eyes as I frantically patted his chest and moved my hands to his face, making sure he was in one piece. He grabbed my hands at the wrist to steady me. "What is it, what have you dreamt, my Lover?" He said as he wrapped me into his arms.

"You, always you. That night in the parking lot, when he had you, when I came back. Every night, it happens every night Eric." I said franticly.

"Shhhh, it's over Lover. I'm safe, you are safe. Everyone is fine." My head was pressed tightly to his chest as he ever so gently stroked the back of my hair. We sat that way for several minutes, until my breathing had slowed.

He raised me up to meet his eyes and said, "I never did thank you for coming to my rescue." Before I could even think about replying he had seized my mouth with his own. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush from my nightmare and the raw emotions it left in me for so many nights now, but I couldn't pull away. I could feel the need and want coming from him as I'm sure he could feel mine. We were tangled in each other's arms and our kiss was becoming more frantic and desperate by the second. He scooped me up never breaking our kiss and carried me back to the bed that we had spent so many wonderful nights. He brought me gently down and slowly moved over me and began moving his hands over my body. He slowly ran one hand down my side to my hip while the other still cupped the back of my head. He his way back up my side his hand and began massaging my breast in a way that only he could. My body was screaming for more, but my mind was telling me to snap out of it.

"Eric, Eric, slow down, we can't. We shouldn't." I said though his slowing kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders and gave I small push. He pulled himself off of me with one last kiss and I sat up in the bed. I could feel his disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I don't think I'm ready to jump back into anything, I mean I'm not sure that you... or what you..."

He waved his hand to stop my rambling. "I intend to bring back to you the pleasure we once shared, but only when you are ready." He leaned down and kissed me deeply on the forehead and turned to leave.

"You're leaving?" I asked quietly.

"The dawn is coming, Lover. I don't have a choice. I will see you soon though and until then, please try to dream of this night rather than the other." He barely got the last word out before he came back for one last heart stopping kiss.

He left me on the bed, still in my uniform and completely amazed I was able to practice so must restraint.

I woke up around 10:00 Saturday morning and immediately smelled coffee. Thank you Amelia! I put my sweats on and headed into the kitchen. I poured myself a cup and threw a couple pieces of bread into the toaster.

"How was you night?" She asked after I had sat down at the table with my breakfast.

"It was fine. Quinn came into the bar." I said.

"What? Quinn? What did he want?

I told her about his missing Mom and that maybe she ought to say something to Trey so he could pass the word onto the few Were's he associated with.

"Of course, I'll tell him tonight. Which reminds me, I'm gonna be staying at his house tonight, so you'll have the place all to yourself."

"Oh, okay. Not that it matters, I have to work the late shift again tonight."

Since she was feeling a bit better, we decided to go to Wal-Mart together and run some other errands. When we got home there was a package on the front porch. We brought our purchases in through the back and Amelia went to go gather the package. She came back into the kitchen carrying a huge basket of chocolate covered strawberries. It was beautiful. I reached for the card already knowing who it was form.

_I am told these are delicious, though I can't imagine_

_anything tasting as sweet as you._

_Please enjoy my Lover. _

_~E_

How does he do that? It was so close to dawn when he left. Oh well, I'm not complaining.

Amelia and I both giggled as we both started unwrapping the basket. We had to get into those strawberries!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

=============================Chapter Five================================

Saturday nights are usually pretty busy around here since there aren't too many other bars around. I like it when it's busy, it makes the night fly by and I make the best tips.

Around 10:00 I noticed the familiar void of a vampire come in as I was facing the bar. When I turned around I saw Bill Compton walking in with a petite brunette that was actually quite pretty. Of course he led her straight to my section. Why does he do that? If he thinks he is going to get a rise out of me, he better think again. Who does he think he is? In the not too distant past I might have pouted or gotten mad, but tonight I think I might just knock him down a rung or two. With that I turned and went to take their order.

"Well hey there Bill, good to see you out. What can I get for you two? I said with my cutest southern accent.

"Good evening, Sookie. It's good to see you too. How have you been?" He said with the slightest hint of arrogance. Game on.

"I've been great! Tired but great..." I said. _Come on, take the bait... take it..._

"Have you been working too much?" He asked. _Yes, I thought!_

"Oh, it's not that. You know Eric, he can be... well let's just say spontaneous." I said with as I winked at the brunette. She stifled a giggle as Bill's demeanor seemed to take a somewhat darker turn. _Take that buddy! _

"Bill, you haven't introduced me to your friend." I said, knowing by the blank expression on his face that I had gotten to him.

"Oh, excuse me, this is..." There was a noticeable pause. "this is Kim." She shoots she scores! My job here is done. Maybe he'll think twice before bringing another date in here.

"Well, it's nice to me you Kim, my name is Sookie." I said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too." She said looking a little deflated.

"So, can I get yall a drink or something?" I don't know what had come over me but gosh, that was fun. I wasn't telling stories either, Eric was spontaneous and he was maybe a little responsible for making me tired lately.

"I'll have a screwdriver." Said Kim.

"How about you Bill, can I get you a blood?"

"O negative, please." He said quietly.

Feeling pretty liberated, I went to get put in their order and check on my other customers. As I waited for Sam to get my order, he asked, "You okay, Sookie?"

"Never better." I said with a smile as I grabbed the drinks, loaded up my tray and spun back toward my tables.

Before I knew it Bill and Kim had slipped out and my shift was over. I tossed my apron into the hamper, grabbed my purse and keys and made my way to my car. As I crossed the parking lot I was actually a little disappointed that Eric wasn't waiting for me. Oh well.

I pulled up behind my house and started across the backyard. It struck me how quiet the night was. My house was just as quiet because Amelia was staying at Trey's tonight. I went back to my room, washed my face and jumped into a comfy pair of pj's. I was feeling a little hungry so went back to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

As I slid into a chair at the kitchen table I felt it. The swirls of rage and anger, without actual words that only a Shifter gives off. Before I had time to do anything, my back door flung open with a splintering sound. I might as well save my money on locks and doors and just put up plastic!

Standing there in my kitchen full of rage and hate stood Quinn's Mom. I was in complete shock! I began to inch down in my chair. What could I do?

"Mrs. Quinn, this is a surprise." Okay, be polite. I hope her last name is the same.

"Where is he? She growled.

"Where's who?"

"My son, where's my son?!? She said, with even more anger.

"Your son, what do you mean? I don't know where he is. Probably out looking for you somewhere." Okay, this is odd. I need to keep her talking though, that last thing I need is a pissed off Tiger in my house.

"Don't lie!" She screamed. "Don't you dare lie! You tell me where he is right now! They said you knew... it was all because of you. How could you do that to him? He liked you so much and you served him right up to those blood suckers!"

What the hell was she talking about? He's the traitor! Stay calm, keep her calm. "I think you've been misinformed..." I started, but it was too late. At first I just thought she was twitching with anger, but it was happening. She was starting to change! I felt the change in the air as I scrambled to my feet and made for the front door as fast as my legs could carry me.

My feet were moving faster than the rest of me and before I knew it I was on the floor on all fours. I looked like one of those girls in a horror movie who made all the wrong moves. This was bad, so very bad. I was absolutely terrified!

I was fumbling with the locks on my front door when I heard an ear piercing growl that only an enormous tiger can make. H glanced back over my shoulder to see the giant cat leaping through the air with its mouth open. Her claws were open and she was heading right at me...

I closed my eyes and waited for certain death.

There was a loud BOOM and a wood splitting crash along with a light so bright I could see it through my tightly closed eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw a large metal cage in the middle of my living room. Quinn's Mom was inside completely laid out. Her body already starting to change back into it's human form. Against the far wall Claudine lay panting desperately.

I ran over to her side in tears. "Oh my God Claudine, are you okay? Where did this cage come from and how did you know... thank you... oh my god!"

"I'm fine." She said as her breathing became more regular. "It's not easy bringing something this large through. You certainly keep me on my toes, Sookie." She said with her gleaming smile.

"Will she be okay?" I said gesturing towards the crumpled up woman in the cage.

"Well, she's alive as best as I can tell, but as far as permanent damage, I don't know. I had to use a few Fairy tricks when I popped in, she almost had you."

"I must be the luckiest girl in the world Claudine. That you so much! I guess we better call Quinn.: I said.

Claudine's expression changed and at that moment I could feel a weird mix of worry and anger drawing closer from within. Eric was coming.

"I'm sure you and the Viking can handle it from here. Please try to be safe, Sookie." Claudine said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed my face.

Claudine popped back to where ever it is that she came from just as Eric came rushing in the back door. He looked from me to the cage and then back to me before he said, "Care to explain, Lover?"

"Well, this is Quinn's Mom and well, Claudine got here just in time. She thinks that Quinn has been taken by someone and she was her to find out where. Actually she was here because someone told her I knew where he was."

"So this was no coincidence." He said as he paced around the living room. "Someone went to the trouble to help this woman escape. They sent her after you, but why?" He was asking all the right questions, but I had no answers. The only one with any answers was in no position to give them.

"What was done to her" He asked looking back to the woman.

"I have no idea. My eyes were closed when Claudine appeared. All I saw was a bright flash of light." I was really no help.

"If she was stunned, she may not remember anything. We need her awake." He said calmly.

"We need to call Quinn. He needs to be here when she comes to." With that Eric looked at me clearly not to pleased with that idea. "It's the only way we're going to get any answers. She'll never talk to us if she thinks we have Quinn stuffed away somewhere." He knew I was right.

"Fine, call him."

I told Quinn was had happened over the phone and he said that he would be here in about 2 hours. I'm not sure where he was.

Eric was very aggravated that he would have to leave before Quinn arrived. I wasn't too thrilled at being alone with two Bengal Tigers, but I was relatively sure than Quinn could keep his Mom under control and that I had no reason to fear him.

I was standing at the sink washing my dishes from earlier just to stay busy, when Eric came up and stood right behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and began to kneed the tension away with the expert tough I remembered. Did he take lessons or what?

"I have to go, Lover... dawn approaches. Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Sure, I'll be fine. Thank you for coming so quickly earlier." I said as my eyes started to get very heavy. This had been a very long night. Eric stopped his massage but didn't move his hands. He slowly pulled my shoulders to turn me around. I was looking up into his beautiful and strong blue eyes when he leaned down and gave me one of his slow passionate kisses that seemed to melt away the horrible events of the night. Before I could protest at all, not that I would, well I might have, he pulled away himself.

"Another night, Lover. I really must be leaving." With that he was slipping out the back door and gone.

It was maybe 20 minutes later that Quinn was knocking on the front door.

Before I had even the door open, Quinn came barreling through and wrapped me in his arms. "Babe, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you!"

"Quinn, it's okay. I'm fine. Claudine got here just in time and then Eric. He stayed until just a few minutes ago. Everything worked out and now you have your Mom." I couldn't help but through that last part in and the mention of Eric caused Quinn to release me rather quickly.

"Well that's good." He said turning to the cage in the middle of my living room. "Is she... okay?"

"She's alive. Before Claudine left she told me that she had to use some sort of Fairy trick to slow her down, but she wasn't specific. Eric said that she may have been "stunned" and that if she had should wouldn't remember anything. Oh! I almost forgot. She came here to find you. She said something about me serving you up to the blood suckers and that 'they' told her that I knew where they were keeping you. Does any of that make sense to you?"

"Not in the least. I've been out looking for my Mom. No one has been keeping me anywhere and I think I know you well enough to know that you would never do anything like that." His head was slightly lowered as he finished that last sentence. Serves him right for feeling guilty, I thought.

"Listen, Eric thinks that someone must have broke you Mom out of where ever she was and planted all those ideas in her head so she would come after me. He thinks this was a big set up."

"Well sure that makes sense, but why would anyone want to hurt you?" He said with a surprisingly naïve look.

I through my hands up in the air and said, "Why do they ever!"

We both chuckled a little, but there were still plenty of unanswered questions. "Well I don't think my Mom would have gone anywhere with a vampire, so at least we know they're not behind this. I hope she can remember something."

As we pondered that thought, they was the sound of movement coming form across the room. Quinn's Mom was starting to wake...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

=====================================Chapter Six======================================

Quinn raced over to the cage and began to pull the bars apart. The bending metal made an eerie sound as it gave way under his hands. I knew Quinn must be strong to have survived his past, but it was still amazing to watch. He reached a hand into the cage and gently helped his dazed Mother step through the opening he made.

She looked around intently and asked where she was. Well that's not good, she obviously wasn't going to be any help finding out who's after me.

"Mom, you're in Bon Temps, Louisiana at Sookie Stackhouse's place. Do you remember how you got here?" He asked slowly.

"No sweetie, I don't. But I think I've been here before... with Frannie." She turned her gaze to me. "You were the one who hurt my baby. "

"You were here?" He bellowed. "With Frannie?" He sounded angry.

"Well, yes. On our way back to see you when you were hurt. Was that wrong?" She said innocently.

"I'll deal with Frannie later. Sookie, please tell me what was said." He was so sincere and hopeful when he asked. As if my answer would somehow change things between us. I almost felt bad when I responded.

"Quinn, it really isn't important." I said firmly. He seemed to understand and turned to help his Mom to her feet.

"We really should get you back, Mom." After his Mom was buckled in his truck Quinn came back to where I was standing on the front porch.

"I'm so sorry this happened Sookie, and like I said I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I guess I just want you to know that you're still very important to me.

"Thanks Quinn." I leaned down from the porch and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek out of sheer pity. It wasn't his fault after all.

"I'll see if I can get any more information at all out of her, but in the meantime, you be careful and if you need anything at all please call." He turned back to his truck and took off.

Sheeew, glad that's over. As soon as Quinn was out of sight, I saw another truck coming down the driveway. Dear lord, would I ever get any rest!!!

It was Trey and Amelia and they had food!

We sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating homemade sausage biscuits. Boy did that hit the spot. I had been up all night and was starving. After we ate I filled them in on the night's events. Then it dawned on me...

"Why are you guys here so early?" I asked the two of them.

Trey spoke up first. "Well actually Eric called just before dawn and asked that I come over and keep an eye on things until he can get here tonight. He told me that the tiger was set up to come after you and that we don't know whose behind it."

"That sounds like Eric." I said dryly as I got up from the table. "I'm going to bed you guys and I'm not getting up for a long time!" I knew I didn't have to work that night. Well I did have to go over to Fangtasia, but that wasn't until 8:00. "Any ideas what we can do with that cage in the living room?"

"I'll work on dismantling it today, don't you worry about it Sookie." Trey assured me.

"Thanks Trey, I sure appreciate it." I headed off my room. After I showered, I jumped into bed and was asleep in minutes.

"Sookie, wake up Sookie..." Came Amelia's voice barging into my sleep.

"What is it?" I grumbled through closed eyes.

"Well, well, well. Is sleeping beauty going to wake up?" I heard form the doorway.

"Hello to you too, Pam." I rolled over to face everyone but stayed right there in my bed. "I take it that Eric has sent you to collect me."

Pam let out a slight laugh and said, "It seems you know the Master all to well. Can I assume you will be ready soon? I was told to have you at Fangtasia at 8:00 and it is already 7:00.

I quickly sat up in bed. I didn't realize how long I had been sleeping. "Alright, alright I'm up." I grumbled on my way to the bathroom. I was ready and heading out to the living room in 10 minutes.

"Shall we?" Pam said as I walked in. She was already up and heading toward the front door.

I thought we'd never make it all the way to Shreveport by 8:00, but what was I thinking... Pam was driving. So naturally we pulled around back of the bar with 5 minutes to spare. Damn Vampires.

Eric was waiting in his office with his prospective accountant. The interview went by very quickly and I did what I could. There were no signs of any ulterior motives or secret plans to embezzle from Eric so I gave my nod of approval.

"We'll be in touch Mr. Randolph." And with that, the meeting was over. As the man was leaving, Bill Compton was arriving. Damn my luck!

Bill sat down in the chair beside me. He turned towards me and was about to speak, but Eric stopped him with a quick wave of his hand.

"Update, now."

"The tiger doesn't remember anything and the workers at the Nevada facility saw nothing. Possible glamour, I don't know. The escape was made at night, which suggests Vampire involvement since there is of course Vampire staff therefore making it harder to accomplish at night. I don't see why anyone other than a Vampire risk it? That's all I have."

"That is all then. Send in Pam." Eric waved his hand in dismissal and Bill was gone.

As Pam sat down, I remembered something Quinn had told me. "Eric, Quinn said that his Mom would never trust a Vampire if they were to try and get her out. He was very sure."

"Then we know no more now than we did last night." Eric stated ominously. "Pam, go get Bill."

When they returned and were seated Eric looked from me to Pam and then Bill. "The nightly phone chain starts immediately. Sookie will not be left unattended for any reason. The three of us will rotate each night, the Shifter... Sam," I know he said his name to keep me from commenting. "will keep watch during her shifts at his bar. The Were, Dawson has agreed to make himself available for the rest of the daylight hours. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master." Said Pam.

"Of course." Said Bill.

"Whoa now..." I spoke up. "I'm fine with you guys camping out while I sleep, but there's no need to involve Trey or Sam. I'm fine during the day. I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here."

"This is not up for discussion, it simply is. Pam, please take Sookie home. You will take tonight's shift. Now leave us." With that Pam and Bill were out the now shutting door.

"Lover, please understand that I take your safety very serious."

"I get it, but you don't have to treat me like a child." I scolded.

"Well I certainly am not going to ask your permission to keep you safe." He said with a smirk.

Okay, so I didn't have a comeback for that so I just rolled my eyes and looked away. While my eyes were focused elsewhere, Eric took the opportunity to come around his desk and kneel down beside me. I turned to look at him as he reached up and took my face in his strong hands.

"I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to protect you. Not because I have to, but because I choose to. There is a big difference." I could feel the sincerity of his words through our bond and it made me feel warm all over.

"Thank you Eric, I do appreciate it." And I did, I just hated to feel so... controlled, being guarded like I was property. He leaned closer to me and with his kiss he ignited a fire that had been smoldering since our last encounter at my house. We wrapped ourselves around each other and instinctly moved over to the leather couch. His hands were moving over my body in a speed that only he could. I found myself moaning with pleasure as my hands twisted through his long blonde hair. This man could do things to me and make me feel things that I never thought possible. It was all I could do to bring myself out of his arms. But I had to, I told myself. I didn't want it to be like this, here on his couch where god knows what has happened.

"Eric, slow down, I'm so sorry. Not here, not like this." I said between deep breaths.

"You are right, Lover. Our time will come. Let me walk you out." With a quick kiss we were up and going to find Pam.

As usual the drive home was unbearably fast. The house was dark when we arrived and Pam insisted that I stay behind her as we walked towards the house. Just before we reached the door she stopped.

"Can you hear any others around?" She asked.

I dropped my head slightly and reached out with my mind. She knew I could not hear Vampire's thoughts but that I could feel the unmistakable void that they leave behind. "Nothing." I said.

Inside I found a note from Amelia.

_Sookie,_

_Went to get something to eat,_

_be home later..._

It was only 11:00 and since I had slept most of the day, I wasn't exactly tired. Pam and I were watching the evening news when Amelia got home. Trey had apparently decided not to come in after seeing Pam's car. The three of us sat up watching tv and just acting like friends. There was no mention of impending doom, no worrying about what might happen. If fact, until Eric's phone call I had almost forgot why Pam was here.

"Yes, Master." Pam answered seriously. "All is quiet. Not yet. I understand." She closed her phone and shot up towards the front door. "I must check the woods. I will return."

When she came back inside she called Bill. I assumed Bill would be calling Eric shortly after. We all sat in silence for a few minutes before Amelia stood up and announced that she was going to bed.

As I stood to head to bed myself I felt compelled to say something. "Pam, I know you have your 'orders' to be here, but I want you to know that it means a lot to me. Thank you." I leaned down and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

She was completely taken off guard by my simple human action and for a moment I think she was speechless. Not a long moment of course, this was Pam. "You bring me so much amusement in your dealings with my Master. Having you around is great entertainment." She said with a wink.

This was a lot coming form Pam. With that little revelation, I took myself to bed. A million thoughts went through my head before I finally drifted off to sleep.

_The Fear pulled at me like nothing I have ever felt. Would I make it in time? Could I get to him before it was too late? Almost as if there was another driving force, my car had turned and I was racing toward the huge figure that was set on separating me from my bonded... _

I was sitting straight up in bed panting when Pam came around the corner. As she did, her phone was ringing. "Yes, Master." She said. "All is fine. She was sleeping. Of course." She handed the phone to me.

"I'm fine Eric, I just..." But he cut me off.

"I felt your fear. I can be there in 20 minutes if you need me, Lover." He said thoughtfully.

My breathing had returned to normal by then, "No, you don't have to come all the way over, I'm fine really."

"Was it the same nightmare?"

"Yes, but I'm fine now." I said, trying to convince both of us.

"I should have been there. Try to get back to sleep, I will see you after sunset tomorrow." Before I could say anything or even tell him I had to work until 8:00, he had hung up.

I handed the phone back to Pam and rolled over to go back to sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

==========================Chapter Seven========================

Ugggg, Monday morning... I slept until 10:00 and had to force myself up then. I had to get up and get ready for work. The shower felt wonderful and relaxing. I was drying off when Amelia knocked on the door.

"Hey Sook, phone's for you." She yelled through the bathroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your furry friend." She said with amusement.

"I really don't feel like talking to Quinn." I said quietly through the now cracked bathroom door.

"Wrong furry friend... this one has hooves." Her smile was spreading across her face.

"Oh...Oh. Yeah, I'll talk to Luke."

I grabbed the phone and shooed Amelia out of my room. Then I sat down on my bed still wrapped in a towel. "Hey Luke, how are you?"

"I'm good. Sookie. How are things with you?" He asked.

Well let's see, there's someone trying to kill me and I have guards posted at my house 24/7. Let's just go with the simplest answer...

"I'm good." Yep, no need to involve Luke.

"I just wanted to call and say hi, we're on our way out to California. We were actually called to do a show in Vegas! The lead singer for the band that was booked has laryngitis and one of the promoters heard us at another show and called us up to fill in."

"That's great Luke, I'm so happy for you. Looks like everything is falling right into place."

"The best part is that we're going to be playing our own material. No more covers."

"That's great! I hope everything works out. Don't forget me when you're famous." I said jokingly.

"Not a chance. You just let me know whenever you have some free time and I'll give you tickets to a show."

"That's a promise. I better go though, I have to be at work soon. Keep me updated on all the action in California!" I hated to run but, work was work.

"Oh, no problem, I have sound check in a few anyway. I'll call you again soon!" We both hung up and I went ahead and got dressed. Luke was such a nice guy. Too bad he traveled around so much.

Sam was walking down the hall towards his office when I came in the back door of Merlotte's. He stood at the door and waited for me to go in. "Eric called and filled me in on everything. I can't believe she showed up at your house. Have you all found out anymore about who might be orchestrating all of this?"

"I know about as much as you do, Sam." I was really not in the mood to brainstorm on this anymore. I put my purse in the drawer as a signal to end the conversation. Sam took the hint pretty well.

"Well, you're safe and sound, so get to work." He said with a smile.

My shift was uneventful as I knew it would be. No attacks, no creepy strangers showing up in my section. It was almost 8:00 when I felt that familiar 'woosh' of calm energy come over me. Every eye turned toward the front door as all 6 feet 4 inches of blonde Viking walked slowly into the bar. That man owned every room he ever entered. His eyes met mine the second he came into view and they never moved. He kept those deadly blue eyes locked on mine as he came straight for me. At the same time I could feel everyone watching his approach. I felt frozen, not with fear but with admiration... with wonder. I was by no means short, but as he towered over me I felt very small.

"Hello Lover." He said seductively. Before I could respond he bent down and planted a cool kiss on my cheek that almost made my legs buckle. How does he do this to me? I can't control my own body around him.

"Eric, I'm working." I said in a whisper. The entire bar was watching our exchange. "I'll be done in 10 minutes though." I said looking at the clock above the bar.

"Then I'll wait here at the bar."

"Okay." I said as I halfway stumbled away from him.

When my shift was over he walked me out the employee's entrance in the back. I reached in my purse and grabbed my keys handing them over. No sense in arguing.

As we walked up to the back door Eric stopped just as Pam did the night before and again I scanned the area, coming up empty. Amelia wasn't home. Most likely at Trey's since they knew I would have "company" tonight. Once inside Eric turned to me with a devilish grin. "So Lover, the night is early what shall we do?"

"I didn't really plan on doing anything other than taking a shower and putting my feet up." I said with a bit a question in my voice.

"Well if you will indulge me, I would like to take you somewhere." He said thoughtfully.

What could it hurt, really. I enjoyed the time I spent with Eric and lately he has been surprisingly attentive and gentle. Oh, why not..

"Sure, let me just go get this bar smell off me. I'll be ready in 30 minutes... you're waiting here though." I said firmly, pointing to the couch in the living room.

"I have no problem helping you, Lover." He said as he traced the edge of my face with his pointed finger. "But as you wish, I will remain here." He turned quickly and was seated with his feet up before I had a chance to say a word. Maybe I'll just make it a cold shower.

After my shower I poked my head out of my bedroom door to ask Eric where we were going. I like dressing appropriately and with him, there was just no telling.

"Our destination is a surprise, but I would think something simple yet classy will do. Definitely a dress." He called out.

Eric was dressed in black slacks that sat perfectly just below his waist. His shirt was a tight dark red v-neck sweater that hugged every muscle just right. He would look gorgeous no matter where we were going and since he dressed like that all the time, his outfit wasn't giving me any clues as to where we were going.

I decided on the little black dress I had bought for the Chamber of Commerce dinner that seemed like such a long time ago after everything that has happened. I didn't want to look to dressy, so instead of pulling my hair up I left it down with a just a few loose curls for shape. And instead of my Gran's pearls, I went without a necklace and just a pair of gold hoops.

I walked into the living room at 9:00, ready for anything. Eric never moved a muscle he just followed me with his eyes.

"How delectable." He said, his voice dripping with desire. "I find myself rethinking the notion of a night out, Lover."

"Well buddy, I'm tired but I'm dressed so your only other alternative is watching me sleep." I said with all seriousness.

With that he was at my side offering his arm. I placed my hand under his forearm and let him lead me outside to the car.

We headed towards Shreveport but went to a part of the city that I had never seen. We pulled up outside a row of buildings that looked to be at least four floors. As soon as the car stopped Eric jumped out and was opening my door before the valet had even approached. We walked into, by far the nicest restaurant I had even been in. The staff was dress in tuxedos. Even the women had feminine versions. Eric led me to a little podium with a smug looking older man standing behind it.

"Your name, Monsieur." Said the older man.

"Eric Northman." He sounded so matter-of-fact. I wonder how long ago Eric made this reservation, it was such a nice place.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur but I do not have a reservation in that name. Could it be under another?"

"I believe you are checking the wrong list. You will find my name on Mr. Badeaux's personal guest list." Eric said with an irritated tone.

After checking another list he said, "Please excuse my error, right this way Monsieur. Our private dining rooms are on the top floor."

We rode an elevator up to the fourth floor. When the doors opened, you could go right or left. The small man took us towards the left. The hall seemed to follow the outer wall of the building. We passed maybe three or four doors on the right until we were at the end of the hall. The last door on the right was the one we went though. It was amazing... the huge area was set up with couches full of colorful pillows lining the outside wall. The far side of the room revealed a half wall. Wow a balcony! I could see all the way down to the ground level. There were more tables below that I could see and a band playing off to one side. There was also a dance floor with several people moving to the jazz tune that was playing. I was it total awe. This was such a unique restaurant.

I was so wonderfully surprised by Eric's choice of destinations, that as soon as we were alone I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Eric this place is beautiful. How on earth did you line all of this up?"

"Jackson Badeaux is the owner. He and I have had some business dealings in the past. He keeps me on his personal guest list which means I am well taken care of here." He said nonchalantly.

The room could easily accommodate a large gathering, but our table was still very intimate. I chose the Chicken Parmesan and Eric had a bottle of the expensive house blend. Dinner was wonderful. After we were finished Eric stood up offering me his arm once again. I thought we would leave, but I was wrong. He led me straight to the dance floor. As expected, everywhere Eric went, all eyes were on him. As we made out way across the floor, he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Lover, you are so delicious that these poor people can't concentrate on their dinner."

"They're not looking at me Eric, they're looking at you." I said with certainty.

"Believe me, they are not." He took my waste as the little jazz band started a new song. I let out a little giggle as soon as I recognized the song. It was Mr. Big Stuff by Jean Knight but with the bands own twist! I could barely contain myself. I sang every lyric as Eric showed me moves I had never seen before. Sometimes I forgot that Eric had lived through hundreds of years and probably knew how to expertly fit in during any American decade. I was having such a good time and I couldn't have picked a better song.

When the song was over Eric led me over to a corner table where he ordered another house blend and I ordered a gin and tonic. We danced to several songs and by the time the place had just about cleared out I was finishing up my fifth drink.

I fell asleep on the way home. Eric was quite the gentleman when he carried me inside and put me to bed. I was barely coherent, but I do remember him helping me out of my dress and into a long nightgown. He tucked me tightly under the covers of my bed and kissed my forehead. Then I heard steps around to the other side of the bed. He slowly sat down trying not to disturb me and lay on the bed beside me. I couldn't help myself, I needed to be closer. I rolled over and pressed my head into his chest draping one of my arms across his rock hard stomach. He immediately pulled me closer with his arm, making me feel so safe and secure. I don't remember much after that because I was out like a light.

I woke the next morning without my Viking. I'm not sure when he had left, but I couldn't help but feeling just a little lonely. I had such a great time last night and come to thank of it, Eric had not even tried a thing. He certainly could have taken advantage of my intoxicated state, but he didn't. What was the world coming to? I got up that morning with a new respect for Eric Northman. I felt myself feeling things for him I had not felt since our time together when he was cursed. Oh boy, this was trouble.

I stumbled into the kitchen, I needed coffee in a bad way. Amelia and Trey were already there making breakfast. My good mood fell a bit when I remembered why Trey was there. It fell so silly to have him there. Quinn's Mom could have made up the whole thing just to get back at me for dumping her son and now I felt like a gold fish... all eyes on me.

I didn't voice my opinions this morning because I knew they only meant well and that they were risking their own safety for me and I should at least act grateful. But I hated sitting around and waiting for something bad to happen. I wish whatever was coming would just come. I would face it head on.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

============================Chapter Eight===========================

As I got ready for the lunch shift I would be working that day, I couldn't help but think about the night before with Eric. I had so much fun dancing and just spending time with him. Could this be the beginning of something? I hope I'm not getting ahead of myself here.

I was in my uniform and ready to leave when I heard the knock at the door. Trey came in from the kitchen and doubled my pace to reach the front door first. He looked through the peephole and decided it was safe to open. On the other side, stood a middle aged woman with an armful of flowers. I was grinning from ear to ear. Trey reached for the card and then handed it to me. I signed for the flowers and then took them back to my room. It was the prettiest assortment I had ever seen. I recognized the carnations and daisies, but the rest I had no idea. I grabbed the card and slid out the little piece of paper inside...

_Thinking of you my most delectable Lover..._

~E

---------------

The next few nights passed without incident as did the days. Eric spent most nights with me and I was really starting to enjoy his company. Sometimes he would leave to go in to Fangtasia to "keep things in order" as he liked to say. On those nights he would send Pam over to keep watch. I guess I had grown pretty complacent with my situation since so much time had passed without so much as a whisper of trouble.

It was a Thursday night and I expected to see Eric walk into Merlotte's any minute. My shift was over at 8:00 and it was 10 minutes til. I cleaned up the last of my tables and nodded at Holly who was coming in to take over. As I was giving her the status on the few remaining tables, in walked Bill.

Well fooey. I guess Eric wasn't coming and I was stuck with my Ex. I motioned for him to follow me as I walked back to Sam's office to gather my purse and keys.

"Eric has been detained in Shreveport, he asked that I accompany you home." He said this politely enough, but I was still disappointed.

"Fine." I didn't even look at him I just walked out to my car. He certainly wasn't getting my keys. He would just have to suffer the boredom of a slow ride home. I pulled around back to my normal spot, parked and headed into the house. Bill jumped in front of me.

"Sookie, please let me scout the area before you go in." I really wish he would just stop with the nice routine.

"Bill, don't you think I would know if any vamps were hanging around." I tapped a finger to my temple and raised my eyebrows slightly.

He lifted his nose and tested the air. Then he raised a hand towards the house motioning for me to go in. Good grief, I was sure getting sick of this.

Amelia met us in the kitchen with a book in her hand. "I was just catching up on a little reading. Glad you're home though, Thelma and Louise is on tv tonight! You want to watch it with me? I bought popcorn today..." She sounded so enthusiastic, how could I say no.

"Sure, just let me go change." I wanted to get out of this uniform and into my flannel pj's.

"Great! I'll get the popcorn ready." She danced off into the kitchen with way too much excitement.

Amelia and I sat down on the couch each with a blanket. We sat the huge salad bowl full of popcorn between us and waited for the movie to come on. I really did love this movie. Brad Pitt's early days... very easy on the eyes.

About an hour into the movie Bill's phone rang. "Yes. All is fine. Of course." With that he extended the phone to me. I knew it was Eric.

I got up and walked into the kitchen for a little privacy. I need a drink refill anyway. "Hey Eric." I said while opening up the fridge.

"Good evening, Lover. I'm sorry I could not make it tonight. I had things to attend to here at Fangtasia. I would have sent Pam, but she was interviewing waitresses tonight."

"It's okay. Amelia and I are just watching a movie. I'm actually pretty tired so I'm just going to go to bed once it's over. You don't need to rush out here or anything."

"Please be safe Lover and I will be with you when my schedule allows." Click.

I walked back into the living room with my drink and handed the phone back to Bill.

When the movie was over I put my dishes in the sink and took my tired self to bed. I drifted off to a peaceful sleep in no time. That didn't last...

I didn't feel the hand wrap around my ankle. What I did feel was my back and head smacking down on the floor. Without pause, I was being drug down the hall by a small hand with a brutal grip. I was scrambling for something to hang on to... anything. I stretched out my arms desperate for something. The hall bathroom door frame... I tried, but no good. I felt a few fingernails break with a surge of pain. I tried again with the corner of the living room wall at the end of the hall... I wasn't even close to matching the strength of my attacker. I felt a sharp kick to the ribs and felt the crack of them breaking. At the same time I let out a gasp of pain, I heard a piercing female laugh. I immediately knew that voice and what I was up against. I started fighting and kicking with every ounce of strength I had. All of my struggling was in vain because I was getting closer and closer to the front door. I knew I didn't want to go where ever it was that she was dragging me. I focused my efforts of the hand holding me. I kicked the hand over and over, but my bare foot did nothing to loosen the grip. As I was sliding past one of the end tables in the living room, I grabbed a cord which brought a lamp crashing down beside me. I scooped it up and smashed it down on the hand holding my ankle. This was a horrible move because all it did was make her mad. She grabbed the lamp and thrust it at me. I held up my arm to block but it still hurt like hell.

Maybe a minute had went by since I was ripped out of bed, but it felt like an hour. I was now sliding across the porch and as soon as my foot had crossed the top step I felt another hand take the place of the first one... my situation had just gone from bad to worse. There were two of them!

With a quick jerk I landed about 20 feet away form the porch. From where I lay I saw Bill. He was crumpled up on the ground a few feet away wrapped up in silver. He wasn't moving. I picked my head up and twisted it around to see an all too familiar white face. It was a face I hoped I would never see again.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

=================================Chapter Nine==============================

There he was, staring down at me with pure hate in his eyes. It was Mickey. The disgusting vampire that had just about killed my friend Tara. If it hadn't been for some quick thinking he would have certainly killed us both that night.

Before I could say a word he growled over at his accomplice, who was none other than Sandra Pelt. "Did you hear that?" He motioned to the second floor of my house. Oh shit I thought... AMELIA!

"The witch! She must not be with the wolf tonight. Go get her, now!" Sandra took off toward the house. Mickey couldn't enter my house without an invitation. Everything made sense now. Of course Mickey couldn't get to Quinn's Mom without help either. I'm sure it would have been easy for Sandra, another shifter, to gain her trust. I also know that Sandra and her sister dabbled in magic and have cast spells in the past. That must be how she was able to get in my house.

"Amelia... RUN!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before Sandra had reached the porch. Mickey kicked me another 20 or 30 feet. Now my arm was broke. I writhed in pain on the ground. Mickey made his way over to me, reached down and tangled his hand through my hair. He dragged me back to the house, leaving me just a few feet away from my front steps. I tried getting up but just as I started to make progress he kicked me in the side. "Ughhh!" I grumbled in agony.

Sandra came out the front door dragging Amelia by the hair. She was clearly unconscious. Oh my poor friend. What have I gotten her into? She was so sweet and loyal and because of me, her life was in danger. Over and over in my head I began calling to Eric. _Oh please Eric please come I need you please please please trouble now_. I tried to project my fear and pain through our bond. I didn't know what I was doing but, please God let this work.

Sandra flung Amelia to the ground and was instantly on top of me. She pushed my back to the ground and put her knees on my arms. Her eyes were radiating evil and she punched me in the face. My nose made an awful splitting sound and I felt my warm blood start to flow down either side of my face. "You thought you were rid of me, didn't you? You thought you could kill my beloved sister and I wouldn't have my revenge? You stupid little cunt..." Another blow to the face... please just let me pass out, I can't take much more of this. "Fucking little whore, who do you think you are..." Crunch... the third hit smashed my cheekbone.

Everything was drifting in and out of focus, from the blood in my eyes and the pain radiating through my entire body. I couldn't hear anything other than the humming in my ears. I just wanted it to end, please let it end.

"Stop, I want her conscious." Mickey's voice was barely audible. "I want the torture to be long and severe. I want it to be felt."

"Oh, it will be." And then came the deepest most animalistic growl I had ever heard. The rage coming through the bond was sickeningly strong. Through my blurry eyes I could see my Viking.

Eric had dropped right out of the sky, landing as quiet as a cat. Standing beside him, showing just as much fury as Eric, was Pam. Mickey was slowly backing away from me, his eyes filled with the same fear he had put in me. "You can't even begin to imagine the pain that is coming to you." Eric's voice sent chills down my spine.

Sandra made a move to turn and in a motion to fast for me to see Pam had reached out and grabbed her arm with the strength of a vice grip. Pam twisted and made a small jerking motion... the move ripped Sandra's arm completely off. All I saw was the appendage flying through the air and across my yard. Before Sandra hit the ground Pam dove on top of her and started tearing at the small girl with her bare hands. All I heard were a few gurgles and the splintering of bones before she was dead.

In the seconds it took for Pam to dismember Sandra, Eric had made his way closer to Mickey. "Now it's your turn you worthless fuck." With that he shot at Mickey with the speed of a bullet and they both disappeared into the dark sky. I heard a faint scream that came increasingly closer and then a few feet away from where he just was, Mickey landed with a thud. His body hit so hard that it lodged about a foot into the ground. Eric's landing sent a rumble under the ground that I'm sure could have been felt miles away.

"Aww, it seems this filth does not share your ability to fly, Master." Pam was making her way towards Bill with quite a smirk on her face.

"Such a pity, perhaps we should try again." Eric said as he pulled Mickey out of his hole. They were off again. Mickey landed even harder the second time. I'm sure he wasn't dead, but he wasn't moving at all.

Eric picked him up with a massive hand circling his neck. "Pam, the silver please." When Pam was finished unwrapping Bill, which was not very gentle at all, she brought the silver to Eric, using her shirt to prorect her hand. He quickly tied Mickey's limbs together and left him in a heap on the ground.

Eric leaned down to his ear and with disdain dripping from his voice he said, "I'm nowhere near done with you. You'll be wishing for your final death by dawn."

As Eric was walking towards me he turned to Pam, "Don't take your eyes off him."

Eric bent down to me and with the gentlest touch he could manage he lifted my head and asked if I could speak.

I cleared my throat and managed to squeek, "Amelia, go check Amelia. I'm fine, check her." He knew I would argue if he disobeyed, so he lowered my head back down and went to check on my wonderful friend who hadn't moved since she was brought outside.

"She's fine, Sookie. She has a knot on her head and is unconscious, but she is breathing evenly. Now please, let me heal you." The pain was so intense, I couldn't argue.

"Okay."

He sat on the ground beside me and pulled me slowly onto his lap. He then bit into his arm and brought it to my mouth. I wrapped my lips around his wrist and began to drink. I could feel the pain starting to subside almost immediately. After a few more seconds I leaned my head back into Eric's chest. He let my head slide down his chest and then sideways into his arm. He then proceeded to clean my face with his tongue. As bad as I felt, the experience was surprisingly erotic. The pain in my cheek and nose was beginning to subside and my ribs were barely throbbing. When he was done he cradled me there in his arms for a good 20 minutes.

"How are you feeling, Lover?" My savior whispered into my ear.

"Much better, thank you." I felt strong enough to sit up, but had to know something, "How did you know to come?"

"Well, I did slightly feel your fear and thought I might have even felt some of your pain. However, I can't take all of the credit. Your crafty witch was able to dial Pam's number before she was knocked out. She must have left the phone on because Pam could hear the background noise. She also thought she heard you scream for her to run."

"Wow, she heard that through the phone? I was outside when I yelled." I looked around, taking stock on the aftermath. "Will you help me get Amelia inside?"

"Of course." Eric quickly went to Amelia's side and scooped her up effortlessly. He took her into the house and gently laid her down on the couch.

I went into the kitchen to get a cold washrag. I gently wiped her face until I saw her eyes start to twitch. "Amelia, Amelia are you okay sweetie?" I was so worried about my friend.

Her eyes were trying to open and focus. Thank goodness! "Ahhhh, my head. What happened? Where are they?" She said trying to sit up.

"Oh now you don't, you stay right there! Everything is fine, Pam heard through the phone. She and Eric got here just in time." I thought back over the grizzly events of the night. "Sandra's dead. I'm sure Mickey will be soon. Eric has him wrapped in silver outside."

Amelia tried to sit up again, "I'm fine Sook I swear, just a little headache that's all." I linked arms with her and helped her sit up and swivel her legs around in front of her. After she assured me again that she was fine I went outside to check on Eric, Pam and Bill. Oh, I had forgotten about Bill. I hope he's okay.

I was surprised at how good I felt. Eric's blood was much more powerful that Bill's had been. The effect it had on me was amazing. As I walked outside I could immediately smell things that I couldn't before. Most noticeably, the smell of death. It was so strong it almost knocked me down. The mass that used to be Sandra Pelt stunk to high heaven. I could also smell each one of the other vamps in my yard. I could see all of them in the dark and with detail. My vision was beyond perfect. It was like looking through a pair of night vision binoculars. It was amazing.

I walked over to where Eric was standing beside Bill, who was on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Sookie, I am so sorry. It happened so fast, I was unable to protect you." He sounded so miserable.

I walked around to Eric and put my hand around his waste. He immediately laid his arm over my shoulders and gave me a little squeeze. "I'll be fine." I said as I looked into Eric's eye with smile.

"What's going to happen to him?" I said nodding at the pile of Vampire on the ground that was Mickey.

"Don't worry Lover, he will never bother you again. His final death awaits, but not before I teach him a few lessons." He sounded so pleased.

"Well, I don't want to know."

"Sookie, will you be okay with Pam for an hour or two? I must dispose of this trash." Eric seemed ready to finish what he had started and I really wanted Mickey out of my sight and off my property.

"Sure, go do your thing." I reached up and put my hands around his neck. "Thank you so much for coming to my rescue... again."

"I can think of few ways for you to thank me, Lover." He leaned down and pressed his cool lips against mine. "But we can discuss this later."

He let go of me and turned to the others. "Pam, you are to stay here with Sookie. Bill, dispose of the shifter. I will take care of this lump and return." He walked over to where Mickey lay and pulled him into the air by his hair.

Take that, asshole! I thought as I remembered his hand in my hair.

It was barely midnight when Pam and I walked in the house. Amelia had gone up to bed so we sat on the couch. So much had happened and so fast.

"The shifter I dismembered, this was the sister of the one you shot, was she not?" I guess Pam needed a little closure as well.

"Yes, she was. This is the second time Eric has had to rescue me from her."

"I do happen to know the other, I can't tell you how many times I have wished to send him to his final death." I couldn't argue there, he was a particularly nasty Vampire.

"Pam, how were you able to get here so fast? I didn't think you were able to fly but you were here at the same time as Eric."

"Master carried me. We only travel that way in a dire emergency. Looks like you qualified." She gave a little poke in the shoulder. "You do the strangest things to him you know."

I was just getting comfortable on the couch when I felt a frenzied rage push into me. I immediately tensed and grabbed for Pam's arm. It felt about 100 times stronger than any feeling I had ever gotten from Eric before. She looked at me with her eyes wide open.

I could hardly put words together. "Uhhhh... Pam... I feel him. He's torturing Mickey. It's so strong..." I was pushing my body into the back of the couch as if it would somehow help the way I felt. My struggle was in vain. This went on for 20 minutes. Intense, extreme, severe... none of these words were strong enough to describe what was going on inside me... and just like that it was gone. It was replaced by a feeling of fulfillment and satisfaction.

"He's finished, it's over." I said to Pam. She never moved the whole time, letting my brace her arm with much greater strength the normal. She looked at me in amazement.

"Well this is a new development." She said curiously.

I heard him touch down outside with my enhanced hearing. Pam had obviously heard too because she was quickly on her feet and moving toward the front door.

When he came in she looked to him and said, "In the future you may want to tone down your torturing."

"And why would I do that?" He asked incredulous that she even suggested such a thing.

She raised a hand and gestured over to me. My breathing was still elevated from everything I had felt.

"I thought that might happen, but not so fast." He thought what might happen?

"You thought what might happen?" I said firmly, looking into his eyes.

"If you no longer require me, I think I'll go check on things at Fangtasia." Pam didn't get a response as she quickly made her exit.

"Tell me, Eric! I was almost paralyzed with YOUR emotion. Please tell me it won't always be this way."

"I don't know, Lover." His face was so caring so gentle.

"What do you mean you don't know, this is important!"

"I've never shared a bond like this with anyone and now that you have taken my blood once more, it seems that it has... intensified. Come, Lover. There are some things we should discuss. Let's get you comfortable though." I reluctantly got up from the couch and followed him back to my bedroom.

I knew there were things that have gone unsaid for a while now, but it definitely couldn't wait any longer. Well, hold your nose girl... here comes the cold water.

TBC


	10. Final Chapter

We were sitting on my bed just looking at each other. Eric reached out taking both my hands into his own. "Please tell me what happened while I was gone?" His eyes were so warm and peaceful. Any worry I was feeling was immediately washed away.

"Well, I felt so much rage I could barely move. I could feel what you were doing, I think. I could feel so much that I knew when you had... when it was over. I could feel your distance and I could feel when you were getting close. I've felt you before but nothing that strong. I felt like I was paralyzed."

"Clearly our bond has strengthened. It is unfortunate that you had to go through my emotions while I disposed of our earlier problem. In time and with practice I may be able to shield you from something so unpleasant, but in the meantime I will try to... tone it down." I could tell that this wasn't going to be easy for either of us.

"Eric..." I was hesitant to continue. "...what happens now?"

"What do you mean, Lover?" He really was confused, that much I could feel.

"What I mean, is what happens between us? We went weeks without talking and that's just not the type of relationship that I want." A part of me was thinking, just take what you can get, you know you love him, you know you're not truly happy unless he's beside you. I wanted to listen to that part of me, but I was trying to be rational and I knew myself enough to know that I needed more.

"I know I have kept you at some distance lately, believe me I was only trying to protect you. I thought that if I distanced myself from you that perhaps you would not get dragged back into our politics. I know you thinkof me as selfish and how do you say... one way, but I assure you when it comes to you I am not. During those tense moments right here in this house, when Victor gave me the ultimatum, all I could think about was losing you." He reached both hands up to my face and those ice blue eyes were burrowing holes right into my soul. "I would do anything to keep you safe, even if it meant losing you as my Lover. Please understand."

I was speechless. He kept me away to keep my safe? This man sitting in front of me had been fighting the same internal battle that I had been. "Well I guess trouble still finds me even when we're nowhere near each other." I felt my heart do a little flip... please let this mean what I think it means.

"Then I shall keep you with me at all times." Even though he was giving me that cocky smile of his, I knew he was serious. I could feel his sincerity and honesty just as I could feel my own.

"Does this mean we're going to keep seeing each other?" I guess I still didn't believe what I was hearing.

"I think that can be arranged." He said smoothly as he pulled me closer. "That is of course you will have me, Lover?" I was on cloud nine, could this really be happening to me? I was getting exactly what I never knew I always wanted! He might be aVampire, be was someone I could talk to, someone who understood me and someone would knew every inch of me inside and out and still... chose me. Speaking of inside and out...

"If I will have you?" I quipped. "Does this answer your question?" I stood up on my knees and swung one leg over to straddle his gorgeous body. I felt so at ease in his arms and at that moment I threw all of my inhibition s out the window. I started running my hands through his silky blonde hair, dipping my mouth down to his neck. He wrapped his arms around my back and let out a moan of pleasure as he started kneading my lower back. He brought my lips away from his neck and in an instant he was plunging his tongue in and out of my mouth. His hands were everywhere all at once. My Viking could awaken a side of me that I never knew existed before him and tonight I would yield to him.

He ran his powerful hands up from my hips and as they rose he slipped my shirt over my head. He unbuckled my bra as I was lifting his shirt over his head in a frenzy. I looked down at myself and saw lots of dried blood. Boy, I was disgusting. Eric seemed to know exactly what I was thinking and he scooped me up without hesitation and took me into the bathroom.

Our lips never parted as we finished undressing. He reached into the shower and turned the water on with a slight movement. After the water had heated up he pulled back the curtain for me to enter. Before I knew it he was behind me, planting passionate kisses on the back of my neck and down my back. I had to brace myself on the tile around me before I lost all control. He picked up the soap and began lather me up. When every inch of me was clean he resumed kissing me. He was massaging every inch of my body, I couldn't take it any more... I had to touch him. I ran my wet hands down his back and immediately went for my favorite body part of his. That perfectly sculptured ass. Not only did I love his ass, I loved every inch of him. My hands moved around to feel his length in my hands. It was so hard and it felt so good to be touching it again. I ran my hands up and down over him using long soft strokes. His head went back and I could see his extended fangs. Seeing this and knowing that I was the cause took my pleasure to the next level. His hands moved down my legs and began to rub my inner thigh. Was he going to make me beg for it? Before I could open my mouth he was moving his fingers in a quick circle over my most sensitive spot. I was on the verge of my climax when he quickly turned me around to face the wall. I immediately braced myself as he thrust himself into me from behind. I lifted a foot and placed it onto the side of the tub. I wanted to feel every inch of him and more. One of his hands was teasing my breast and the other continued the circular motions on my pulsing nub that always drove me crazy.

With every thrust we both came closer and closer to the edge. An edge that he liked to hold on to until I was screaming his name. "Eric, please, oh please..." He was driving me crazy! His movements began to intensify and I was screaming for all I was worth. I whipped my head back and screamed his name as we both felt each others climax as strongly as we felt our own. I could certainly get used to this.

We both stayed in our position, reeling from the most mind blowing sex either of us had ever had. "You are exquisite, my Lover." He whispered into my ear.

We laid there in my bed wrapped in each other's arms until just before dawn. As he eased out of my bed I reached out and grabbed his hand, letting each finger slide through my grip. He looked at me so lovingly and said, "Until the sun sets again, Dear One." He kissed my hand and was gone.

From that night on I never dreamt of the night I rescued Eric behind Merlotte's again. The actions that I took that night had turned into a horrible nightmare, but I have come to learn that most importantly, my actions that night kept safe the man who would eventually become the focus of my best dreams.

THE END of Nightmares into Dreams

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed this. I had a ball writing it. I am definitely going to post other stories to follow this one, so keep an eye out. Thank you for all of the great reviews!!!


End file.
